Hearts of Glass
by RavenclawKB
Summary: Draco and Hermione are together now, but can they stop the downward spiral their life's have turned on? 4,000 reads.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunited

A lone owl bearing a school crest flew towards a castle, sitting hidden in the forest. It tapped impatiently with it's beak on the bedroom windows and finally found the room where the recipient of the letter tied to its leg lay sleeping. Groggily the young man sat up and dragged himself to the window, easily waking from having been in a fitful sleep anyway. Slowly Draco unraveled the scroll and allowed his eyes to fly across the sheet. It was an invite to a Hogwarts five-year school reunion.

Ever since his last year at Hogwarts, Draco had been a rather melancholy person. The love of his life was gone forever and he felt it to be entirely his fault but at this he brightened. His entire body filled with elation quicker than he could have cast a spell to do so. Having a school reunion meant it was quite possible to see his beloved Hermione Granger once again. That entire day nothing could possibly bring him down, for once he even went out. All he could think about was that he was going to see Hermione next week.

Hermione Granger woke up to having her muggle alarm-clock scream in her ear and she shot out of bed, speedily grabbing proper clothing to wear to work and after she was completely ready, sat and relaxed for the few minutes of peace she would get before having to Apparate to the Ministry office. Her hands reached automatically for a shoebox sitting next to her bed. She kept it at her home always. Using the last few minutes of her time she opened it to hold it close to her heart, as if it were a most beloved child. To anyone else the box would be worthless but still recognizable for what it was by its contents.

Within it you would find letters, three to be exact and a sheet of Pros and Cons. You would also find a scarlet dress, beautiful and carefully folded with magic so that it fit in the box but when pulled out fit the person it was meant to. Amongst other small tokens, they made up small mementos. Mementos of a forgotten love.

Sighing, she pushed the box under her bed and stood up again. Tiredly she pushed the sleeping body in the bed. "Come on Seamus, wake up." He muttered groggily back and began to pull himself out of the bed. "Morning honey," she murmured back out of habit. He kissed her gently and made his way to the bathroom. Hermione stepped out the door and took one last look at the bed, not seeing it or even the box underneath but seeing who she wished was there with her instead before sighing for the last time and rushing out into the hallway.

Hermione rushed into the elevator. Everything in her life was a hurry now. Hurry to finish working, hurry to get home, hurry to cook dinner, hurry to get talking with Seamus over with, hurry to get to sleep, hurry to wake up, hurry to go to work. Nothing seemed fun anymore just…there like Hermione simply existed with the same routine every single day. What a horrible way to live, she would think on the few spare moments she had to think.

Late that night Hermione was tidying up the dishes with Seamus when he mentioned they had both received a letter from Dumbledore. "Really?" she asked already intrigued.

Seamus seemed enthusiastic about it too. "Yeah, apparently we're having a five-year reunion so everybody is invited to attend in the year."

She instantly felt her spirits lift at this and asked, "When is it? I can't wait to see—" Hermione stopped short, ashamed of herself. She wasn't ashamed for still loving Draco but instead for dating Seamus just because she knew he was in love with her and she had nothing better to do. No, that wasn't even it. She was dating him because he had what she needed, or at least just enough of it: money.

The following week passed rather quickly for those preparing for the party but with Hermione it was something to look forward to in her non-life, just as it was for Draco.

Long since had Hermione given up desperately searching the room for Draco. She rolled her eyes as Seamus chatted on with his old friends. "I need a drink," she muttered to Seamus, spinning out from his arm.

He smiled at her. "Sure, babe." He had a puppy dog smile plastered on his face born from his adoration of her, that smile that sent guilt streaking through her spine. Now she truly needed a drink so she smiled weakly at him and slipped away.

Hermione poured herself a cup and sipped it carefully, staying close to the table. Her eyes scanned the room as she tried hopelessly to find Draco. When she was convinced he was not there she noticed a person leaning lazily against the wall. He wore a tux like all the other men, though the term was used loosely considering he was the only one acting older than twenty, but his was a very deep emerald and his beautiful hair fell softly framing his eyes. Carefully she surveyed him but she needed no assurance about who he was. "Draco," she whispered to herself.

As if by magic he looked up at the mention of his name. His piercing blue eyes locked on her brown ones and he pulled himself off the wall. As quickly as he could, he made his way across the room to her, weaving through the people merrily chatting. Deeply in shock, Hermione's grip loosened on her drink and it fell, shattering at her feet. At that moment Draco reached the other side of the table, neither having taken their eyes off one another but Seamus came up beside them and slipped his arm around Hermione's waist. "Hi," he kissed her on the cheek, "you alright?" She nodded dumbly and he looked up at Draco, "Hey," he muttered and walked off, still holding Hermione and never having liked Draco.

Hermione stole a look behind her to see Draco watching her, unmoving, his eyes no longer hopeful and determined but watery (although no tears fell) and empty. Despite his strong nature he may as well have been heaped on the floor because, looking through his eyes, it was painfully clear that Draco was just destroyed.

Seamus insisted on staying in the Dorms in the castle as had been allowed for everyone to spend time with their roommates once again but Hermione spoke to him as they were leaving the party, on their way to go to their separated rooms. "Seamus, I have to talk to you."

He turned with his puppy dog eyes on her, "Yes darling?"

She felt the guilt trickle down her spine again and looked slowly up to his face. "Seamus, I can't do this anymore."

He looked at her questioningly, not getting it. "It's over," she said again. Still he did not understand. "Seamus, I can't see you anymore. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Secrets

Hermione curled up on her bed, looking out the window. Rain beat against her window and she felt as if it were her emotions running down the window instead; cold, running wildly and mixing in confusion. Before she knew it, tears poured down her face as she clutched her pillow to her. Of course the other girls had said hello to her but she had never been close to any of them, they all avoided her now as well. What Hermione needed was Ginny or Luna but they weren't there. Ginny wasn't in her grade and Luna wasn't a Gryffindor but…

She felt a hand touch her shoulder while a weight sank the edge of her bed. "Hermione," Luna muttered to her, "I know it hurts."

_You've no idea._ "Luna, how'd you get in here?"

Despite herself, Luna laughed. "Everyone has the password to each dorm so they can say hello to their friends. Mainly people are keeping to their dorm rooms but, it's a choice Dumbledore is offering us."

Hermione felt her heart leap, could she visit Draco? Reading her mind, "The Slytherin password is 'twiddlefuss' but it may be dangerous to go in there. Many of them have, as promised, turned evil or at the very least, dangerous.

"Weren't they always?" Hermione asked.

Luna grinned at her, "Anyhow, Dumbledore told me to tell you that you're allowed to sleep in the Heads' room, since this is re-enacting our last year. He wouldn't tell me the password, he said you'd know it already, that it hasn't changed."

Quickly, Hermione hugged her old friend. "Thanks, Luna."

"Hermione," an upward glance, "I know you're…subtle sometimes but I think for one night you should act impulsively."

With that, Luna left heading back to her other friends in Ravenclaw. For a few moments, Hermione sat, listening to the jumble of thoughts in her head before she threw her pillow the ground and ran.

Paying no attention to the speed at which her heart beat, Hermione was sprinting desperately through the hallways. She knew she would not collapse because every part of her knew that Draco was waiting. Teachers yelled but no one bothered to stop her, the determination was radiating off of her.

"Twiddlefuss!" she screamed and hurled herself through the trapdoor, running still with all her might. Slytherins stared at her and she heard the whispers of people as she ran by but she didn't care, she had never liked any of them as it was anyway.

Desperately lost, she turned a corner and watched as Draco staggered rather rapidly, especially for someone staggering out of the room. "Draco!" She yelled for him while hurrying towards his disappearing figure but before she could reach him, she slipped and fell. Scrambling to her feet, she got up fast but not without first noticing what caused her to slip. She had slid on a razor blade, sitting in the middle of a small pool of blood.

A quick shriek of worry was all that escaped her lips before she was hurdling down the stairwell that Draco had wandered through just a moment before. He was at the bottom, walking now, but quickly so she ran towards him. Listening to the footsteps, Draco turned and opened his arms just in time for Hermione to hurl herself at him.

Hermione threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, waiting for him to hug her back. Instantly he threw both his arms around her back and held her close to him. "Hermione," he whispered, "what are you doing here?" She didn't answer but looked up at his concerned face and kissed him.

Slowly they pulled away from each other, however they still remained close. Draco lifted his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why have you been crying? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, I'm fine, I…I was worried and confused but I'm fine now." Draco smiled and held her hand.

Silently, he pulled her over to a deep emerald couch, and the two sat down. Although Draco began to talk, Hermione cut him off. "What happened to you?" she gasped, carefully tracing around the cuts on his right arm.

He sighed, "It's nothing." Her look demanded more information. "It's depression." Another gasp and he threw his arms around her, "Hermione it's nothing. I'm fine now, everything's fine now that I have you."

"But Draco," she whispered, "why?"

Again, a sigh. "A horrible habit but it gets rid of pain. If I open my body it feels like all the physical pain washes away as the blood pours out and the emotional pain follows, everything washing out through the cuts."

Tears poured down Hermione's face and Draco held her closer. He felt tears form in his eyes but he held them back and she buried her face in his chest. "Hermione, listen, everything's going to be okay." Neither of them spoke but everyone who passed by heard what they were saying to one another as they sat, such a tragically beautiful pair. _I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Despair Discovered

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco smiling down at her. Or, towards her since they were both laying down. "Morning," he whispered. She smiled inwardly and rolled to stand up, forgetting she was on a couch and not in a bed. Hermione could just feel her arm brushing the hard, cold stone floor of one of the Slytherin's lounge rooms before Draco's arm was around her waist and he was helping her stand.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine, just fine."

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled softly at him. It was clear to both of them that they both were hiding secrets, dark secrets from their separate worlds but they could just put that aside because for now they were at Hogwarts again and they were together.

The rest of the day was spent lazily as the two strolled around the Hogwarts grounds and in the early afternoon retired to laying on the edge of the lake with the other couples and groups of people dipping their toes in the lake and lying back on the cool grass.

"You look beautiful," Luna admired Hermione's dress as the two prepared for the ball before they left on the last night of the reunion.

Hermione spun, watching the dress swirl in the mirror and complimented Luna's dress as well. "Thanks for putting my hair up for me Luna, you're so good at that."

Luna giggled, "Thanks Hermione." There was a slight knock at the door of her room, for Hermione had been allowed to stay in the Heads' dorm once more.

The two looked at each other and laughed. They were two mature, beautiful young ladies but now even though Hermione was more deeply in love than she could have ever imagined possible at seventeen, they both felt like when they were giddy teens discussing boys and mischief.

The door creaked open and Draco stood on the other side with Neville. Luna hugged Neville and together they walked over, Luna cracking up at something Neville said to her. "Shall we?" Draco's hair fell loosely over his right eye and he bowed slightly, offering Hermione his hand. Again, she giggled and her eyes sparkled as they had when she was first asked to dance by him at the Holiday Ball five years ago.

Elbow in elbow, they proceeded through the hallway and, under Dumbledore's request from both being the Heads, opened the Dance. All of the former students were having a great time dancing happily and drinking lightly.

Most people were drinking lightly.

In the corner of the room some of the depressed, always nasty students were sitting angrily, regretting coming back to Hogwarts and wondering what they had come for. They hated everyone when they first went here so why would they get along now? (Note that the majority of these people were the Slytherins.)

The night ended disastrously. Hermione was dancing with Draco once again after she had danced with Harry and Ron and they'd all talked about how they'd all been doing lately. It was a relatively fast dance and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Seamus coming towards him and Hermione. He used his glance to ask Hermione if she wanted him to allow Seamus to cut in and she mouthed no. When Seamus tried to get in and Draco refused to let go of Hermione and kept dancing, you could see Seamus temper begin to flare.

"Let me dance!" he shoved Draco roughly away from Hermione.

Draco stayed calm and went to hold Hermione again, whispering to Seamus, "You should leave now."

Nothing could have enraged Seamus more. "How dare you!" he roared and before he could be stopped his fist swung up and collided with Draco's face. In an instant Draco stumbled back and fell over and blood was splattering everywhere.

Seamus stood over him as Harry tried to help him up and prepared to swing once more. Hermione grabbed his arm. "Stop it! Seamus don't do anything else stupid! Stop right now!"

Fuming, he turned. "Now I'm stupid?! He stole you and now he's going to pay!" Seamus turned and attempted to hit Draco again but missed when Draco grabbed his hand and Seamus slugged him in the stomach with the other one.

"Seamus!" Hermione screamed. As he turned her fist swung across and landed against his cheek, the jaw bone cracking under the power behind her punch.

As Seamus fell Hermione ran over to Draco as Harry supported him and slipped under his other arm to help him despite the fact he was regaining his balance. "Come on, we have to get you cleaned up."

Back in the Heads' dorm Harry left after he had helped Hermione clean off all the blood. Carefully Hermione cast a spell to heal the broken nose and Draco sat up and leaned on the arm of the couch. Hermione sat perched on the foot rest, holding the damp washcloth.

"Thanks, darling," he kissed her and brushed her face with his hand before lying back on the arm.

Hermione smiled but her smile shrank rapidly as she noticed the scabs on Draco's arms. "Draco, why?"

Uncomfortably, he pulled his sleeves down. "You."

"I felt so long that I should try to contact you but still a part of me said, she'll contact me if she feels like it," Hermione resisted the urge to express that she had the exact same feeling, "I thought for sure that if I saw you at Hogwarts we'd fall in love again and in that one instant where Seamus slipped his arm around you, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces but every piece still loved you endlessly."

Hermione resisted the urge to sob but she could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I was at a loss of what to do and I quickly went to the Slytherin common room so no one would see me so fragile. On one of the tables I saw a dagger and I heard that children in America do it with razorblades so I just thought maybe it would work so I tried it."

Hanging on his every word, Hermione was horrified that she had such an affect on him and that he would do this to himself. "As the blood poured the pain leaked away almost as if the pain were in the blood and it circulated throughout me because my heart kept pushing it even though I was sure by then that my heart had stopped bothering to beat." Draco resolved to not tell her this wasn't the first time he had cut, this wasn't the first time he had felt so empty he felt like dying or so full of emotion he wanted it out. "Then you came and I regretted it because I realized how foolish I had been to do that without trying to find out about if you really loved him."

Tears dripped down Hermione's cheeks and Draco carefully brushed them away. "Hermione, don't cry. Please, I love you. Nothing is your fault." Hermione held his hand to her face and started to talk. "Draco, I never loved Seamus. I never will. I needed help, even without you I built myself a life. I had a good job, I saw Harry and Ron, Luna and Ginny when we had nights off and went to clubs and parties together. I hated it. I hated living every minute watching someone kiss and thinking of you. I hated coming home and not having a room mate. I hated turning around every time I heart someone say 'I love you' and seeing someone talk to someone else."

More tears poured down her face as she recalled everything, "As we went to clubs I began to have a shot or two more than the martinis we would drink. Then I began to really drinking. So I drank a lot. I got more upset when I always thought of you and drank more. And then I ran out of money and suddenly I met Seamus one night and he brought me home and we started going out. Seamus and I moved in together and he helped control my drinking. Every time he said, 'I love you' I hated myself more."

"Hermione," Draco muttered to her, "we have to put this behind us now. We're together." Hermione nodded and wiper her tears before letting Draco pull her next to him. After sitting with his arms around her for a few minutes Draco fell asleep and carefully Hermione slipped out of his arms and headed out of the common room and down to the kitchens to pick up some bottles. Both their words still echoed in her head as she reflected on how awful they'd taken care of themselves. Without willing to think anymore, she reached for the first bottle and took a long sip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alcoholism

Chapter 4: Alcohol No Longer Anonymous

Draco woke, as usual, earlier than Hermione the next morning but instead of her being in his arms as she had been when he passed out, Hermione was slumped in a chair with a bottle hanging loosely from her fingers. The lion on her shoulders was curled up, sleeping and twitching its tail as if daring him to wake her up.

He bent over and pulled the bottle loose of her fingers and returned it to the table before carefully picking her up, one arm under her shoulders and the other wrapped around her knees so he could easily carry her up to her room. Cautiously he put her down on her bed and pulled the cover over her before he went back downstairs to get changed.

When Hermione awoke she rolled over but the hour on the clock was not what alarmed her. What alarmed her was that she was in her bed and the rum she had been drinking was downstairs and she knew that Draco had figured out she was an alcoholic. Rapidly she jumped up to go and explain to him but when her feet hit the floor she got a head rush from her hangover and quick movements and passed out.

The noise of the crashing of her body against the hardwood floor startled Draco over the noise of the shower. As fast as he could he got out and dried off, then ran up the steps to see what had happened.

"Hermione! Hermione are you alright?" Frantically he ran to the opposite side of the bed, spotting the blankets turned up. "Hermione?" he whispered to her, seeing her on the ground. Draco slipped his arms under hers and tried to make her stand but her head fell forward, her hair flipping over to stretch for the ground.

As he struggled to help her stand she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up. "Draco?" she choked out, her mind messed up from the alcohol content of her blood.

"Ssh, just relax," he comforted her, "everything's going to be okay now. It's just a hangover Hermione."

He helped her down the stairs so they could prepare to leave on the train. Hermione tried to walk on her own but Draco walked carefully behind her his arms inches from her so he could grab her if she fell. Hermione managed to take a few careful steps and was just a few feet from the bathroom, when she stumbled and vomited.

Draco sat her down on the toilet seat and shoved her head between her knees. "Just focus on breathing," he muttered as he cast a spell to clean up the vomit. When Hermione was finally ready to stand he brought out towels for her while she had to shower and picked out an outfit for her out of her suitcase so the house elves could take their luggage down to the train.

Hermione staggered around the room for a few minutes, attempting to regain control of her legs before resigning to have Draco carry her down to the station but she wouldn't be seen like that in front of the other students, she had too much pride so he could just put his arm around his waist to give the appearance of her walking.

He just sighed and shook his head, it was no use fighting when it came to a question of pride. Once on the train Harry, Ron and Luna all filtered into their compartment, Harry carefully checking to lock the door to keep Seamus away. Harry and Ron were still uneasy being around Draco but they didn't want to bother Hermione, she was too tired to have to argue with them as was evidenced when she put her head on Draco's lap and, after a few minutes of him stroking her hair, she passed out.

Ron was muffling a laugh not just at the fact Hermione was hungover and passed out but at the fact two complete opposites fell in love, at least until Harry and Luna both slapped him and hissed to shut up. Draco smiled in gratitude and they all talked casually the rest of the way to King's Cross Station.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Move

Chapter 5: The Move

Hermione needed Draco to wake her up when they arrived at King's Cross Station and he carried her bags for her but she was able to walk on her own now. They waved good-bye to their friends and Draco whispered to Hermione, aware that too much thinking could give her a migraine. "Hermione, listen, this is important. You can't disapparate like this and I'm certainly not letting you drive one of those muggle box-things on wheels. Where do you want me to take you?"

She seemed to take a minute to comprehend what he was saying. "You."

Draco smiled and pulled her into a gentle, one-armed hug. "Of course," and then he pulled her out of the rush of the crowd as people struggled to get off of the scarlet train and together they disapperated to Malfoy Manor.

When they arrived Draco found what he thought would be the most comfortable bedroom, at least lacking the most silver and emerald draping over everything and miscellaneous Dark items spread across the surfaces, and laid Hermione down on the bed where she dozed off within minutes. Before he left, he pulled a paper out of a rather nice desk and quickly wrote her a note explaining where she was so she wouldn't wake up and panic. Closing the door as softly as possible, he was gone.

He walked slowly back to the living room, bored and tired without anything left to do, and casually unpacked his suitcases which, since fact remains he's a wizard, took very little time and he found himself going to sleep after a short amount of time. An hour or so later he was awakened by the sound of a crashing and a woman's scream. "Hermione!" he yelled and dashed outside of his room.

Running as quickly as he could, Draco managed to find his way to her relatively fast. A plant his mother once took care of had snaked a tentacle around Hermione's ankle as she walked and pulled her to the ground which Hermione was fighting desperately now. They hadn't learned about evil plants in Herbology, this was like every other Dark object, enchanted with bad magic. The plant was made to eat flesh but recognized Draco, of course, it recognized all the Death Eaters, former or not. They all had fed victims to it.

When Draco grabbed her leg the plant let go and curled back, always careful not to harm one of the Malfoys. Certain that she was in shock, he tried to help her walk into another room but she was her usual self with her mind in the right place. "I'm fine, Draco, relax."

Hermione began to go through the house but was uncomfortable in it and finally when Draco caught up with her he suggested she sleep in his bedroom so she wouldn't be as frightened of the house. Happily, she agreed and she was unpacking her things when he came in with some steaming foods on a platter and setting them down near her for lunch. "No, thank you, Draco. I have to go."

His heart stopped for a minute. "Go?"

"My belongings. Seamus has all of them. I have to at least get my box, he might destroy that if he finds it."

Draco visibly relaxed. "No problem. But eat some of the food first or my ego may drop drastically."

She laughed and kissed him quickly. "You boys," she giggled as she took a bite of grilled cheese that she dipped in tomato sauce.

After their lunch was done, Hermione whispered. "I'm scared."

He understood, Seamus had caused quite a show last night and she didn't want to have to encounter more than just him and she certainly didn't want to have to fight. "I'm coming with you, don't worry."

Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated to the outside of the run-down apartment she shared with Seamus in some horrible area of Liverpool. Pulling a key from her pocket, she walked inside. Instantly she found her box and pulled it close to her, the only thing of Draco that had remained with her for those five long years.

Conjuring a suitcase, Hermione began throwing things from drawers and closets haphazardly into the suitcase which folded themselves as they flew through the air. It wasn't long, however, before Seamus burst in, yelling and cursing. Draco pushed Hermione behind him a bit, attempting to shield her. "Protego!" he yelled and Seamus was thrown backwards from how close he had gotten to them.

Dean burst into the room and saw the two of them there. "Seamus, she's just getting her things, leave them be!" Seamus was attempting madly to get to them.

"SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HIM!" Seamus was not in a state to mess with him. It was obvious he'd had more alcohol since his last incident and he was both furious and humiliated and here were the causes of both in his bedroom.

The shield charm had not yet begun to wear off but Dean sighed and yelled, "Stupefy!" and Seamus fell to the floor. Turning he made his way across the tiny room, avoiding articles on the ground to shake hands with Draco and hug Hermione hello again. "How are you two doing?"

Hermione smiled, she had always liked Dean. "We're pretty good. Sorry about this, Dean, we'll just be a few minutes."

He smiled, "No problem, Hermione."

Finishing quickly, she grabbed her bag, somehow it fit everything… and she and Draco disapparated with a quick farewell to Dean. Back in Draco's bedroom, she cast a spell and watched as all of her clothes put themselves in drawers and hung themselves up in the closet. Laughing, Hermione and Draco kissed one another. They were finally together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: More Problems

Chapter 6: More Problems

Hermione and Draco were living together for a few days and he was helping her adapt to the Manor and it's many oddities when they decided to go out for the night instead of having another meal in the ominous manner.

After their meal they went to a bar, dancing and having a great time until Draco attempted to talk over the music. "I'm going to the bathroom." Hermione nodded and went to sit at the bar while she waited.

She ordered a soft drink and watched the Quidditch players flit by on the screen as she waited. Apparently making sure that he would never leave her alone, Seamus sat beside her. "Hi, Hermione,"

She rolled her eyes and spun to face him. "Hello, Seamus," and then she turned to watch the game, trying to ignore him. Realizing she wouldn't tolerate him in her life he dropped the pillA/N: see below before finishing please in her drink and in her determination to ignore him she didn't get to notice it dissolving.

Seamus walked away and allowed Hermione to down the rest of her drink and managed his time by going to the men's room and locking it so whoever inside would not be able to escape. When he returned Hermione nearly fell as she was leaving the bar. Perfect.

"Here let me help you," she smiled a dazed smile at him and he helped her walk out the door. Within minutes they were walking in their own apartment together and Draco was only trying to find his date as he scanned the dance floor. Seamus pulled Hermione to the bedroom, kissing her as they went while she confusedly followed him.

Inside, he gently pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, his shirt already gone and he was unbuttoning hers. He was starting to slip off her skirt when he heard a loud crack behind him and he turned quickly. "What are you doing!?" He bellowed at Draco.

"ME!? What are YOU doing?! Why do you have Hermione?!" Hermione had, by now, sat up, looking dazed, and leaned on Seamus for support.

Seamus smirked, "She left with me."

"I find that hard to believe," Draco began, attempting to keep his murderous temper under control, "Look at her, what did you give her?!" Seamus just smirked and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. Draco bent low towards Seamus, threatening and terrifying, "What did you give her?" He said in a low hiss, a heart-stopping whisper.

"Nothing." Draco couldn't contain himself anymore, he drew back his hand and punched Seamus across the jaw who fell back, unconscious. Hermione screamed.

"Sssh," he tried to sooth her. He pulled her into a warm embrace and stroked her hair while whispering in her ear to relax and trying to calm her as they disapperated and reappeared in Malfoy Manor, Hermione nearly asleep by the time they got there. "Just go to sleep he whispered and pulled a blanket over her, his arm still around her waist. He fell asleep only minutes after she did.

Author's Note: The pill Seamus gives Hermione is called rohypnol and is a date rape drug which a small dosage can cause relaxation, mood swings, low breathing and heart rates, confusion, dizziness, lowered inhibitions and amnesia. It is colorless, odorless, more dangerous with alcohol, works within ten minutes and works from eight to twelve hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back On Their Feet

Hermione woke up dizzy and confused with a throbbing in the back of her head that was urging her to sleep more, though she knew she'd been sleeping for hours. Or she thought she had. Where was she anyway? Pressing a hand delicately to her forehead, she looked around the room to see macabre décor but, feeling the pale, strong arm around her waist looked to see Draco still holding her and laid back down, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck as she slipped into sleep once more.  
When the sun reached the center of the sky, it poured through even the dark curtains that framed the window, washing over Hermione as she lay in the warm bed. Slowly her eyes flickered open and she felt soft cotton against her cheek. She rolled slightly to find herself alone in the room, the only company an obnoxious fly circling her head. Annoyed, she shooed it away and pushed herself up to find herself in pajamas. Perhaps she had just forgotten she put them on last night but then she saw that they weren't hers and realized Draco must have changed her. How drunk had she gotten? She could only remember the one drink…

She didn't bother to think about it though because Draco, who had been walking past to check on her once more, burst in and sat on the bed, hugging her and kissing her cheek as he did. "How you doing, beautiful?" She felt herself go red and leaned into his embrace, twisting her body to get closer to him. "About last night," Draco began but stopped himself, she'd feel better if she didn't know, "are you feeling better? You had an awful lot to drink."  
A sly smile crept on her face, "You're too sweet, did you spend all that time watching me?" He was still in his clothes from the day before. She kissed him gently, "I'm fine now." Her stomach, however, seemed to disagree and knotted so that she bent over the frame, clutching her sides.  
Draco's face fell with concern, "Do you want a bucket? Should I call a doctor?" Hermione tried to laugh but just waved her hand to say 'No' before the pain slowly eased and she straightened up.  
Hermione cleaned herself up and got dressed from the trunk she had recently brought over while Draco made them both breakfast {lunch} and they began to get to know each other again, spending the whole day together to stroll through the now-dead Malfoy Gardens with an abundance of {evil} magical and poisonous plants and he showed her around the Manor so as to prevent her getting lost anymore.  
They spent the next few weeks like that, and Hermione started tending to the Gardens the mortal way to pass the time, magically killing some of the nastier plants and simply ripping out others to make room for the flowers she intended to plant throughout them.  
Occasionally, some of Hermione's friends came to visit at the Manor or her and Draco went to their homes, Draco even began to get along with Ron and Harry, Ginny had long since gotten along with Draco as her and Hermione first discovered it was Draco who was sending her the desperate, heartbreaking love letters.  
Neither of them knew that this happiness was only false. Of course, Draco had stopped cutting his wrists long ago when he realized Hermione was still his but, there are some things that can't be reversed and Hermione's dark secret was lingering over both of them, waiting to destroy their seemingly perfect world at the first chance that it had, dragging both of them back into a spiraling pit of misery.


	8. Letter to Readers

Hello readers,

I would like to offer a sincere thank you to those who have remained subscribed to this story even though it has been under revision forever.

The good news is I have finally (sincerely) begun writing again. I have about thirty ideas simmering in my head, and about four that are bursting in my fingertips, hardly waiting to be written. Unfortunately, this story is not among them and I'm afraid it may never be. The idea seems tired and juvenile, so I will think it over and try writing for a bit but I can't guarantee any updates.

I do however have a few other Harry Potter stories I'm anxious to write, so please give them a visit and I hope that you enjoy them.

For the time being, I will leave the old chapters of my awkward writing beginnings up for any newcomers who may have an interest, but please be aware that before I post any new content I will revise the previously posted chapters so that they do not sound like the scribblings of a seventh-grader.

Thank you for your attention and patience,

Kat


End file.
